


Welcome to Arcana: Enjoy Your Stay

by Dangerlove12



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really upset about how Wayward Pines turned out so this is a Wayward Pines!AU but it's not necessary that you watch it since I'm going in a different direction. I have a vague idea where this is going so let's hope for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Arcana: Enjoy Your Stay

_"There is only this there is only us."_

Laura hears these words expecting Mimi to finish the song but the radio scratches and the speaker turns from Rosario Dawson to a man's deep gravelly voice:  
_**"Do not leave."**_

She glances at the radio, but it turns back to her playlist. She shrugs and keeps driving. 

She passes a car on the road and doesn't think much of it at first. Then, she realizes it's the first sign of another person she's had in a couple of hours. She pulls to the side of the road, and looks back. The car is on the other side of the road and it's stopped too. The hazards are on. 

Laura's got to get into the Arcana Mountains before dark. She's already behind schedule and she can't afford to botch her first story. 

But there's no one else out here. Who else is gonna help them?

She sighs. Turns her car around and pulls up behind the black Jaguar. Turns off the ignition and walks up to the driver's window and peeks inside. 

Curled up in the front seat is a young woman with dark hair covering her face. It looks like she's asleep. 

Laura knocks on the window. 

"Excuse me? Are you alright? Hello?! I noticed your hazards and was wondering if you needed some help?"

The young woman doesn't untangle herself from the ball she's in but peeks from under her bangs. Smirks. 

Then turns back and promptly falls back asleep. 

**_*How rude!*_ **

Laura's kind of in shock and the only thing she can think to do besides leave her mouth wide open, is stomp back to her car. She did her good deed, it's not her fault that the one on the receiving end of such isn't a halfway decent person. 

Going from _She’s so rude no wonder she’s on the side of the road by herself she probably drives everyone away (haha drives) _to_ she was probably trying to make a quick getaway from a one night stand and got stuck here, serves her right! _to_ Wait, what if the getaway was more serious? What if someone really is chasing her? What if that someone is dangerous?_

gets all these flashes of old police reports and news stories to flash across her mind.

A chill slices through Laura’s spine: _What if she dies? What if I could’ve done something to stop it?_

She runs up to the car already out of breath with the anxiety attack she’s induced and starts pounding on the window. 

“I’m not sure if what you’re doing here but you seem like you’re in trouble and I would like to help you, please! I’m trying to sound very calm but I have good reason to think that something in the forest is probably going to come out and eat you!” 

The figure shakes and Laura looks around for something to break the window with to give first aid, when the door unlocks and a laughing woman steps out. 

Rather than be offended, Laura is taken aback at how gorgeous this woman is. Especially when she smiles. 

Especially when she smiles at her. 

Laura smiles back. 

She asks, or rather stammers, 

"D-do you need a-a-any h-help?"

The smile is wiped off the woman’s face and instantly Laura is regret, but she doesn’t know why. 

“No. But you might.”

She takes one step towards Laura and--

everything goes black.


End file.
